Discussão
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nem sempre é do jeito que queremos. Mas há suas recompensas. Não há nada com maior valor que quem amamos. Angst, Romance, Slash, PadAckles.


**Discussão**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: **Desafio de Cinco Fanfics em Cinco dias, por autor, do Fórum Need for Fic**, Actor Fic, Final da 4ª Temporada

Advertências: Slash M/M - PadAckles

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Nem sempre é do jeito que queremos. Mas há suas recompensas. Não há nada com maior valor que quem amamos. Angst, Romance, slash.

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (Obrigada, marida)

**Discussão**

Andavam calmamente no entardecer de Vancouver. Não era um clima ruim, não naqueles dias. Estavam com roupas parecidas, jeans confortáveis e camisas soltas. Caminhavam, tranquilamente, enquanto trocavam algumas impressões sobre o final da temporada. Não tinha sido uma fase fácil. Havia muita morte, muito sofrimento e, realmente, o desgaste emocional era algo que não podiam evitar.

Atores sim, mas humanos.

- "Hey, cara, que vamos fazer com tanto tempo livre?" Jensen perguntou enquanto olhavam vez por outra para alguma loja, procuravam um novo sapato para Padalecki.

Jared não parecia especialmente feliz, nem triste, estava meio calado demais. Podia ser um problema.

- "Jay?"

- "Tem um sujeito aí atrás que nos acompanha desde a rua de cima, será que é alguma coisa com que devamos nos preocupar?"

- "Quer que chame Cliff?" Jensen imediatamente se virou olhando por cima do ombro. Não que tivesse algum medo, viu o homem desviar e atravessar a rua, evitando olhar diretamente para ele. Bem, se fosse algo, ele e Padalecki eram dois homens e bem grandes, não cria que teriam problemas com uma única pessoa. Talvez um fã tímido?

- "Cara, ser famoso pode ser uma merda." Jared não estava de bom humor, não mesmo. – "Vamos para casa? Posso comprar os sapatos no Texas."

- "Se é o que você quer... Deixe-me ao menos acabar meu café e, não me disse o que vamos fazer com tanto tempo livre." Um olhar, somente um. Para eles, podia ser melhor que palavras.

- "Não estou feliz por me separar de você, se é a resposta que quer ouvir." Jared deu suas passadas grandes e decididas até um carro com motorista que vinha seguindo-os enquanto andavam. Não costumavam ficar passeando assim, nem com guarda-costas.

Ackles franziu o cenho, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Certo, Jared estava aborrecido. Na verdade, também não achava que ia ser tão interessante assim ficar três meses afastado de seu melhor amigo.

Mais que amigo.

O mais velho entrou no carro logo atrás e viu o homem alto com a cabeça deitada no banco, como se estivesse extremamente cansado.

- "Para onde, Senhor Ackles?" Cliff perguntou calmamente. Geralmente era Jensen quem ditava as ordens.

Protegido pelos vidros escuros do carro, Jensen pousou a mão na perna de Jared e fez um breve carinho. – "Acho que ele está cansado. Vamos para casa." Logo sentiu a mão do maior sobre a sua, apertando-a com cuidado.

- "Sim, senhor." O motorista então fechou a comunicação de vidro do carro. Já trabalhava com os rapazes há tempo suficiente para saber que eles não eram amigos. Ou melhor não eram apenas amigos.

- "O que há, Jay? Já nos separamos antes. Sabe que não podemos ficar doze meses por ano juntos, mas quando estamos juntos, estamos juntos." Jensen falava seriamente, ele sempre era sério quando o assunto era seu relacionamento amoroso. E seu atual relacionamento amoroso era Jared Padalecki.

- "Quando estamos juntos nós realmente estamos juntos? Ora, não seja tão otimista. Sequer podemos admitir o que sentimos."

- "Você sabia desde o começo que seria um problema. Eu disse a você." Jensen apertou a mão do outro na sua e mordiscou os lábios. – "Sinto muito por isso."

- "Estou de mau humor. Desculpe." Padalecki soltou a mão do outro e virou-se, olhando para fora. Estava agoniado sim, magoado e cansado de mentir por mais de três anos. Ao mesmo tempo, não era culpa de Jensen. Suspirou profundamente. – "Não é sua culpa."

- "Quer sair hoje à noite? Talvez possamos descontrair um pouco." Jensen compreendia perfeitamente. Namorar às escondidas era algo que sempre odiara, mas era o jeito quando se amava tanto quanto ele. Não podiam descuidar das carreiras, nem podiam cogitar de assumirem qualquer coisa. Nunca poderiam fazer isso.

E "nunca" pareceu uma palavra dolorosa demais.

Jensen não tinha vergonha de sentir o que sentia, de amar loucamente o homem ao seu lado. Não achava que era errado, nem que era uma aberração, muito menos que alguém tinha algo que ver com aquilo. Só que ser uma pessoa pública tinha seus problemas e, no caso deles, o sucesso de Supernatural era tão intenso, tão grande, que já não havia onde pudessem estar sem serem reconhecidos.

Talvez Jensen estivesse exagerando um pouco, mas era como se sentia. Como se não houvesse lugar algum onde pudesse ser feliz.

Feliz com Jared.

Foi a vez de Ackles dar um longo suspiro, baixar a cabeça e morder os lábios inferiores, pensando.

- "Ei, me desculpe, cara, não queria deixar você mal." Jared passou o braço pelos ombros de Jensen e o puxou para mais perto. – "Eu te amo, sabe." Falou baixo e com a naturalidade de quem não apenas sabia o que sentia, mas de quem dizia aquilo muitas vezes. E nunca dizia aquilo por dizer.

- "Temos mais uma semana, Jared, vamos aproveitar." Jensen encarou o outro e fechou os olhos quando os lábios de Padalecki desceram sobre os seus bem devagar, num beijo bem terno e lento. Não precisava dizer que o amava também.

Estavam juntos há tempo o bastante para demonstrarem mais que falarem.

Ofegou um pouco com a mão firme do namorado deslizando por seu ombro e apertando nos lugares certos. Perdia o juízo com Jared.

Perdia a noção de tudo que lhe era importante quando estava nos braços dele, mesmo que fosse apenas para um beijo.

- "Melhor?" As covinhas do mais alto apareceram no sorriso que destinou ao outro.

- "Vamos sair hoje à noite, Jared, vamos nos divertir um pouco. Aproveite que Jordan está por aqui, talvez chamemos Michael, talvez Tom, vamos logo fazer algo que nos anime."

- "Tudo bem. Acho que podemos ir beber umas cervejas, afinal." Jared tentou sorrir mais abertamente, tentou mesmo, mas saber que Jensen ia se encontrar com...

- "Jay, seu olhar... Está pensando em Danneel?"

Ah, sim, Jared estava. Tinha ciúmes dela. Não do relacionamento que ela mantinha com Jensen, não se importava muito, pois sabia que o namorado não a amava.

Tinha ciúmes do fato de que ela podia chegar perto dele, ficar perto dele, beijá-lo, abraçá-lo ou o que fosse e ninguém diria nada.

- "Sabe que não é por ela ser sua namorada oficial. E é também por ela ser sua namorada oficial. Tenho inveja de como ela pode sair por aí com você." Jared parecia uma criança algumas vezes.

- "Entendo. E por acaso eu me sentia muito bem com Genevieve Cortese se esfregando em você em absolutamente todas as cenas? Sabe muito bem que ela se aproveitava de qualquer minúscula possibilidade para ir bem além de ser uma namorada oficial." A voz de Jensen soava irritada. Talvez por que ele estivesse irritado?

- "Chegamos." Jared não queria discutir, não naquele dia. Estava especialmente sensível, talvez por saber que dessa vez seria muito pior a separação. A pressão sobre eles apenas aumentava. Estava verdadeiramente cansado.

Jensen entrou na casa que dividiam com um ar preocupado no rosto. Jared parecia não estar aguentando mais tudo aquilo.

- "Hey, Jay, vamos mesmo sair, logo mais à noite, será bom para nós dois."

- "Como se pudéssemos mesmo ir apenas nós dois."

- "Jared, me desculpa, cara, mas você está um pé no saco." Jensen entrou num dos quartos e bateu a porta. Como se apenas Jared se sentisse mal. Como se apenas Jared ficasse constrangido, enfastiado, cansado, irritado.

- "Porra!" O texano de Dallas berrou bem alto e socou repetidas vezes a parede, agora realmente irritado.

No quarto ao lado, Padalecki não estava muito melhor. Olhou as fotos de sua família, olhou as fotos de seu papel em Gilmore Girls. Pensou repetidamente em tudo que vinha vivendo. Era um daqueles dias.

Quando parava de achar que levaria tudo da melhor maneira e começava a pensar o que estava fazendo com sua vida, com seu coração, com seu amor-próprio e, principalmente, no que estava fazendo com Jensen.

Tinha vontade de quebrar tudo ao redor ao imaginar que iriam ter cinco temporadas e que já estavam ao final da quarta delas. Somente mais um ano e então...

Então o que?

Iria para casa, voltaria para...

Voltaria para o que? Para quem? Tinha família sim, tinha amigos, mas por uma ironia muito grande, seu coração era inteiro de Jensen. Não conseguia pensar em seguir adiante sem ele.

E por que tinha que seguir adiante sem ele? Por que não podiam... Eles deviam...

- "Merda de vida." Soltou uma imprecação e se jogou na cama, olhando o teto e não vendo coisa alguma.

Olhou para o relógio. Eram cerca de seis da tarde. Talvez devesse seguir o conselho de Jensen e poderiam sair. Mesmo que não ficassem a sós, ao menos poderia ficar na companhia dele em público sem levantar muitas suspeitas.

No que estava pensando? Sempre levantavam suspeitas.

Jared se levantou. Tinha que acertar as coisas com o namorado. Não podiam ficar brigando. Não queria ficar brigando. Saiu pela porta e nem se preocupou em bater. Abriu a porta do quarto do outro e arregalou os olhos.

Jensen estava encostado na parede oposta, simplesmente sacudido por soluços. Ele não podia ter feito aquilo! Ele fizera Jensen chorar? Era um perfeito idiota, um babaca sem sentimentos. Praticamente correu até o namorado e o abraçou, sentindo-o resistir um tanto, sentindo-o se negar a corresponder ao abraço.

- "Pára com isso, Jen, por favor. Não faz isso comigo." Falou bem baixo, escorregando as mãos pelas costas do outro, massageando-o, consolando-o. – "Desculpa... Eu às vezes... Você não fez nada, me desculpe."

- "Não fiz nada com você, Jared, não fiz mesmo nada com você. Só que isso cansa. Sou eu quem paga o pato, sempre." Ackles resistiu um pouco, mas logo se enroscou no corpo maior e soluçou contra os ombros dele. Sentia-se péssimo.

- "Vamos sair. Vamos tomar umas cervejas, ligaremos para Jordan e para quem mais você quiser. Podemos chamar Michael, Tom, até o Eric Kripke se for do seu agrado." Padalecki afagava o loiro com cuidado. Não queria ter magoado aquele homem, simplesmente porque Jensen não era alguém que merecesse ser magoado.

- "Não preciso de ninguém além de você, só que parece que você não quer entender." Jensen levantou os olhos tristes para o namorado.

A visão dos lábios entreabertos, dos olhos úmidos e dos longos e aloirados cílios ali tão perto fez Padalecki ofegar.

- "Nunca mais quero que chore por eu bancar o babaca." Jared pousou as mãos na cintura do outro e começou a beijar o pescoço dele, a face, o queixo. Rápidos mas meigos beijos.

- "O que pensa que..." Ackles não teve muita opção para continuar a falar quando a língua de Jared invadiu sua boca, possessivamente. Gemeu com o prazer que a sucção lenta que Jay fazia em sua língua provocava.

Separou-se dele a custo e encarou-o, arfando. – "Jared, não estou exatamente feliz no momento. Preciso de um pouco de sossego."

Saber compreender era uma das coisas mais importantes naquele relacionamento.

- "Jensen, me desculpe, sério mesmo. Vamos sair um pouco, ver uns amigos, então. Que acha?" Não que estivesse feliz do outro recusar suas investidas, mas acontece que nem toda discussão ou briga deles terminava na cama.

Às vezes ficavam simplesmente em silêncio por algum tempo.

Não era fácil viverem vidas duplas, terem desejos reprimidos o tempo inteiro, fingirem que não sentiam, sorrirem ao lado de suas namoradas que eram na verdade grandes amigas que aceitavam aquilo tudo.

Nenhum deles enganava as moças, eram cavalheiros demais para isso. Sempre haviam jogado limpo, correram riscos com tal atitude, mas era o melhor a ser feito e, Jared até que gostava um tanto de Danneel, por ela não forçar nada, não impor nada e, principalmente, porque ela realmente era amiga de Jensen.

Genevieve fora um problema gigantesco. A garota era um pouco... Estranha. Fora muito difícil para Jensen aceitá-la. Principalmente quando ela começou a querer invadir a vida deles dois, ou seja, dos J2.

Não, na cabeça de Jensen, Sandy era a mulher perfeita para Jared. Só que a mocinha realmente amava o seu gigante e, bom, Jared tinha ótimo coração e não quisera magoá-la.

Águas passadas. Embora fosse patente que, para Jensen, serviria qualquer uma, menos Genevieve Cortese.

- "Vamos chamar Michael? Ele está na cidade. Tom deixou a mulher na residência de ambos e veio para cá também." Um sorriso de lado no rosto lindo de Padalecki. Ah, sim, outro maravilhoso caso de fachadas... Em Vancouver todos sabiam de quem era o coração de Tom Welling.

- "Jordan vai achar que está segurando vela, hein?" O loiro falou, já mais calmo.

- "Ele sobrevive. Aliás, queria dizer que ele realmente admira você."

- "Ora, por que?" Jensen franziu o cenho.

- "Digamos que ele... Bem, ele disse que..." Jared Padalecki, um metro e noventa e três de altura, um homem firme, forte, decidido... E agora corado...

Jensen riu. Adorava quando seu namorado ficava daquele jeito. – "Que foi Sasquatch?"

- "Ele disse que te respeita porque você me ama sinceramente..." Jared corou ainda mais.

Jensen ficou estático alguns momentos e suspirou, bem fundo. – "Ele está totalmente certo. Se eu ainda preciso dizer, eu te amo, com tudo que tenho, com este corpo, com minha alma, com meu coração. Eu te amo tanto que chego a pensar que é impossível eu amar tanto alguém..." Jensen estava sério, sentiu lágrimas quentes voltarem a seus olhos. Era louco por aquele homem...

- "Jen..." Padalecki o abraçou, novamente. Ternamente. – "Me perdoe se não sou tudo que eu deveria ser para você."

- "Cala a boca, bitch..."

- "Quando a gente voltar..." O moreno mordiscou os lábios do outro. – "Poderia me dar a honra de me deixar..." Riu de maneira divertida...

- "Diga de uma vez, lá vem loucura, mas enfim..." Conhecia muito bem aquele doido...

- "Céus, Jensen, eu quero te foder a noite toda!" Falou com um ar tão sério que parecia brincadeira. Vá entender...

Jensen Ross Ackles era um homem mais tímido que Jared. Era mais calado e mais comportado, ao menos era o que parecia.

- "Por que esperar?" Fixou o olhar no homem mais alto e passou a língua pela boca pecaminosa, quente e macia. – "Vem cá, Jay, vem me fazer esquecer nossa discussão." Retirou sua camisa devagar, sem partir o contato visual.

- "Precisamos discutir uma coisa." Padalecki sorriu de forma positivamente safada enquanto desabotoava a calça, baixava o zíper e ia tirando toda a roupa da parte de baixo.

- "Hum?" Jensen atirara a camisa longe.

- "Se eu te amo mais que você me ama ou se é você quem me ama mais que eu te amo. Eu acho que ficou meio confuso..."

- "Discutiremos... Muito..." Jensen se aproximou e não viu mais nada. Estava ocupado se arrepiando inteiro.

Logo o moreno enfiara a mão por dentro da roupa íntima do outro e embainhava o membro com perícia, indo e vindo num ritmo forte, parando o beijo para olhar para a face levemente corada do menor e gemer o nome dele.

- "Jay, o que você..."

- "Em pé, eu vou te comer em pé... E vou querer ouvir você gritar." A voz era rouca e agressiva, dominadora.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Ah, mas ninguém fazia idéia do quanto Jared podia ser um perfeito maníaco na cama. Ou, no caso, na parede...

- "E se eu não deixar?" Jen murmurou de volta começando a abrir a camisa do namorado e arranhando os mamilos dele enquanto sua língua passeava pelos lábios arfantes de Jared.

Sedução podia vir de ambos os lados.

- "Vai implorar..." Jared mordeu a ponta da língua de Jensen com jeito e logo a engoliu, num beijo francês que fez o loiro gemer desesperadamente.

Logo não havia mais calça, nem roupa de baixo, nem camisa, nem peça de roupa nenhuma em cima do corpo perfeito do texano de Dallas.

Jared se afastou um pouco para olhar seu homem todo arrepiado, nu, excitado e arfante. Atirou o resto de suas roupas em qualquer canto, terminando de tirar as calças com tanta pressa que quase caiu.

- "Está necessitado, Jay?" Jensen chegou mais perto do namorado e nem pensou mais em discussão nenhuma. Só queria uma coisa: Padalecki enfiado bem fundo em seu corpo. De preferência gemendo feito um louco, ofegando como um cavalo de corrida e incansável como somente aquele homem podia ser. Agarrou a ereção do moreno e apertou do jeito certo, com a pressão certa.

Jared gemeu alto e puxou ar pelo meio dos dentes cerrados. Estava morto de tesão.

- "Vai ver o quanto..." As mãos enormes de Jared seguraram a cintura de Jensen e o ergueram. Os olhos verdes do loiro ficaram um pouco mais arregalados.

- "O que diabos..."

- "A gravidade ajuda em algumas coisas." Jared encostou o amante na parede e o fez enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas. – "Relaxe, não estou com muita amabilidade hoje. Ou quer que eu pare para procurar lubrificante?" Mordia os mamilos do outro, apertava-o e esfregava sua ereção soberba na do outro.

- "Se sair daqui agora eu vou te socar!" Jensen gemeu quando os quadris de Padalecki se encaixaram bem em seu corpo e o maior passou a descê-lo sobre seu membro. Mordeu com força a boca. Aquilo doía... DOÍA PRA CACETE!

- "Dizer pra você relaxar é ridículo então... Vem cá..." Jared beijou o namorado calorosamente enquanto o fazia descer até o fim. Quando os corpos estavam totalmente unidos, imprensou-o mais, com mais força, na parede, mordendo a boca pecaminosa e cheia que deixava mulheres e homens doidos. Lambeu a face úmida de suor do outro e, manteve os quadris encaixados e quietos, esperando um pouco.

- "Jay..." Jensen arfou e se segurou mais nele, querendo que tudo continuasse logo, ultrapassassem aquela parte dolorida.

Jared não ouviu mais nada além dos seus desejos, loucos e insaciáveis.

Jensen não apenas arfou, gemeu e derreteu nos braços de Jared.

Ele entregou tudo que tinha. Seu amor, seu ciúme, seu medo de ficarem separados.

Por que não era apenas Jared quem se preocupava com aquela vida dupla. Nem era apenas Jared quem sofria nas separações.

Discutiam muito quando as temporadas findavam, justamente porque sabiam que vinha a separação. Era doloroso e necessário.

Se poderiam inventar alguma coisa? Dizer que iam tirar férias juntos? Até tentaram, uma vez, mas o aviso veio rápido e rasteiro, da CW, de seus empresários, de alguns jornalistas.

Jared e Jensen não podiam ficar o ano todo juntos.

Aliás, nem estavam juntos. Não se amavam. Não eram amantes. Não eram apaixonados um pelo outro...

Mentiras...

Mentiras que sempre os fazia discutir sobre que vida era aquela.

Quem sabe um dia pudessem discutir apenas sobre serem felizes.

* * *

Nota: Pois é... Eu prometi, não foi? Bem, acho que essa ficou bem boazinha. Que acharam? Será que desisto do desafio ou continuo? Estão gostando dos plots? Me ajudem a decidir, ok? E, bem, hoje é niver da Thata Martins do Need for Fic, então... Essa fanfiction vai de presente para ela. Feliz Aniversário!


End file.
